


I'll Fight For You

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Sex, M/M, Prison, Profanity, asexual armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren will stop at nothing to get his best friend back, even if it means going to lengths that will ruin his entire future. </p><p>This time, Erwin will not win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fight For You

**I'll Fight For You**

 

“This is wrong, Eren.”

Tensing, Eren crumpled the paper in his hands.

“I know.”

“Then why do it?”

“There’s no other choice.”

“You couldn’t have gone back to the cops?”

“With what evidence? They reviewed the school tapes and saw nothing out of the ordinary.” Eren grumbled, silently cursing those bastards that gazed at him as if he were nothing but a problem child.

“If he finds out, he’ll hate you.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Shoving the paper in the locker, Eren made haste to leave and threw the gloves he had been wearing into the garbage can. Mikasa glanced to the blue locker before following Eren.

Turning the corner, Armin stepped up to his locker and twisted the black knob to enter in the numbers. Once it opened, a familiar paper wafted out of the room. Armin knelt down and picked it up, with his right hand still holding the door open.

This was paper from Erwin’s notebook, the one he ripped papers out give Armin little notes like these. A swelling of glee sparked through the teens body until he read the note.

Aren’t you bored? I’m bored. Meet me at the Luxor tonight, room five hundred at seven. Use the items you find on my desk at two thirty one.

Luxor? That was the pyramid shaped hotel, wasn’t it? It had to be expensive! Swallowing hard, Armin put the paper in his pants pocket delicately.

What would he even wear?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sucking in a breath, Armin steeled himself to walk into the Luxor. Holding his breath was the only thing that kept him from shaking as he walked into the Luxor and walked around with tourist eyes. Everything was so bright and expensive. For an orphan boy with not a penny to his pocket, the place was nothing short of intimidating.

The only money he had was from Erwin, who had so graciously left that on his desk today, coupled with a key and a blindfold. The man really was bored, huh? Regardless, Armin followed the new note, and went to the café, where a reservation would be for him. The cheery waitress insisted he sit back and relax, that everything was already taken care of. As Armin fidgeted nervously, Simple Plan started to play on the radio _Thank You._

_“I thought that I could always count on you, I thought that nothing could come between us, we said as long as we would stick together, we’d be alright, we’d be okay, but I was stupid and you broke me down! I’ll never be the same again so thank you for showing me that best friends cannot be trusted and thank you for lying to me. Your friendship the good times we had, you can have them back! I wonder why it always has to hurt for every lesson that you have to learn, I won’t forget what you did to me, how you showed me things I wished I’d never seen. When the tables turn again, you’ll remember me my friend, you’ll be wishing I was there for you. I’ll be the one you miss the most, but you’ll only find my ghost. As time goes by you’ll wonder why you’re all alone.”_

Briefly, Armin felt a pang of guilt run through his heart. Was this how Eren felt? Angry? Betrayed? In all honesty, the song felt like a personal dig and Armin was feeling it. By the time the basket of chicken fingers and fries were served, with a cherry coke, Armin didn’t care. He pushed the food around, remembering the times Eren would take him to small food joints to get the same thing. Sighing, Armin finally took a bite of the chicken, knowing the paper said he needed a proper dinner. Reluctantly, he ate, thinking of no one but Eren. Stupid Eren. Why didn’t he understand that he was happy with Erwin?

When dinner was over, Armin traveled to the Titanic exhibit, which, admittedly, he had wanted to see for awhile now. It was odd that Erwin knew his favorite food, where he had always wanted to go, and what exhibit he wanted to see, but the boy shrugged it off, for Erwin could have spoke to Eren about it, or, Erwin just knew him that well. A small smile graced Armin’s lips at that though. Erwin was so in tune with him. It was a nice feeling. Unlike Eren, always complaining about nice places like this. Through the exhibit, Celine Deion’s song came on, _My Heart Will Go On_ , which was one of the most romantic songs in existence.

It was stupid to Armin, how ridiculous of a sucker he was for the song. Yet, he clamped his mouth shut and let himself daydream, knowing Erwin really cared. He would tell Eren—oh, they weren’t talking. Armin bit his bottom lip, hating that thought. Eren…no, Erwin. Grounding himself, Armin pushed Eren out of his mind, and forced himself to focus on the lovely things Erwin was doing for him now.

Looking down at the paper, the Believe show was scheduled to come on. Whether Chris Angel was real or not, Armin admired the fact that the guy could make things look real, even if they weren’t. He had always wanted to see the performance so he was thrilled to get into that.

Nothing but a poor boy, and yet, here he was, on Erwin’s dollar, following the plan. Everything was so nice, but why? Did Erwin want to have sex again? The thought was concerning to Armin, but he pushed it aside. As soon as he did, though, Marco’s words crept back to him. _“Oh, sex doesn’t hurt. If it did, I would push Jean off and have him put more lubricant on or something.”_

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all, Armin went to the elevators and found the Tower Luxury Suite he was looking for. The key worked just fine and when Armin stepped into the room, his mouth dropped. A reddish brown carpet was on the ground, paired with a tan arm chair and couch with matching rust pillows. There was a wet bar, a flat screen tv, a separate bedroom and bathroom too. 

Feeling dizzy, Armin sat down in the couch to regain his bearings. Why would Erwin do all of this for him? This had to cost a fortune? With a shaking hand, Armin looked at the paper again. Knowing what he needed to do next, he went into the bathroom and shut the door, before locking it. The tub was one of those Jacuzzi tubs, one that someone like Armin could never even dream to look at, let alone actually touch. Giddy, Armin touched the rim with appreciation before turning it on. Turning to the sink, he grabbed the light blue bottle, knowing what it was without reading it. It was the really expensive one his own mother had given him for his birthday once.

Holding it close, Armin reflected on the vague memory before pouring some of the contents in the clear, rushing water. It started turning blue, as bubbles formed. Setting it on the counter, Armin peeled his clothes off and set them neatly on the counter before stepping into the hot water and slowly sat down. The paper said that warm water would relax him, so relax he did, by propping his arms up on the rim.

Another song came on, that made him think just as much as the first one. It was by Daughtry, and called _Used To_ ; “ _You used to talk to me like was the only one around, you used to lean on me and the only other choice was falling down, you used to walk with me like we had no where we needed to go, nice and slow, to no place in particular. We used to have this figured out, we used to breathe without a doubt when nights were clear you were the first star that I’d see. We used to have this under control, never thought we used to know at least there’s you and at least there’s me. Can we get this back to how it used to be? I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way, I used to listen, you always had the just right thing to say. I used to follow you, never cared where we would go, fast or slow to anywhere at all. We used to have this figured out, we used to breath without a doubt…I look around me, and I want you to be there cuz I miss the things that we shared. I look around you, its empty in your side, cuz you miss the love that we had. You used to talk to me like I was the only one around._ ”

Tears trickled down Armin’s face. Why couldn’t Eren just understand? Of course he missed Eren, but…if Eren wasn’t going to support him being with Erwin, he couldn’t be friends with him. Eren would only mess everything up. The music just wasn’t fair at all. Come to think of it though, where was the music coming from? The radio on the coffee table? Armin had thought it was shut off, but maybe he had overlooked it. The song did seem loud though. Regardless, Armin struggled to push Eren from his mind again and forced himself to relax, and took his leisure time to wash himself.

Water always soothed him, and bubbles surely helped. They were fun to play with, and, were a luxury item in his old house. Armin sighed softly and reveled in the water, but the pain in his heart never dwindled. At least when Erwin came, he could distract him from Eren, and talk about the irony of these songs. Once Armin was finished, he drained the tub, and dried off with a warm towel. Wrapping it around his body, he stepped back into the main room and then to the bedroom. The bed was huge, and when he sat on it, he found it to be softer than anything he had touched before. This surely beat being fucked over a hard desk.

Plopping down on the bed, Armin sighed with content. Everything about this Luxor experience was wonderful. Even better, Taylor Swift’s voice popped up on the radio with him and Eren’s—her song, _I’m Only Me When I’m With You_ ; _Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard you and I are painting pictures in the sky, and sometimes we don’t say a thing. Just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side and I know everything about you. I don’t want to live without you. I’m only up when you’re not down, don’t wanna fly if you’re still on the ground, its like no matter what I do, well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I’m only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. I’m only me when I’m with you. Just a small town boy and girl, living in a crazy world, trying to figure out what is and isn’t true. I don’t try to hide my tears, the secrets, all my deepest fears, through it all nobody gets me like you do and you know everything about me, you say that you can’t live without me…when I’m with anybody else, its so hard to be myself. And only you can tell_ …”

It was true, Erwin really got Armin, didn’t he? Armin liked to think he understood the man too. That was why he stood up and went into the closet, finding the outfit Erwin had laid out for him. He pulled the outfit off the hanger and looked at it. A long sleeved, light blue shirt that would expose his shoulders, and white jeans. Erwin so knew his style. Holding the clothes close, Armin realized his favorite scent of lavender were on the clothes.

So far, everything had been perfect. The shampoo and conditioner, right down to the soap and type of shaver had been Armin’s taste as well. He happily dropped the towel and pulled the outfit on, finding it to be the size he liked. Armin looked at himself in the mirror and found that the clothes flattered his lithe body graciously. How did Erwin know all of this? Really? He _would_ have to ask. Especially cuz a vase of sunflowers were on the nightstand. Glancing at the clock, Armin found it was almost seven. He sat down on the bed and tied the blindfold around his head, to cover his eyes. As he waited, he fidgeted impatiently, but tensed as the front door opened. “Erwin?” Armin’s giddy squeal couldn’t be contained, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to really talk. “This—this is so amazing! E-everything! H-how did you know!?” Armin bounced around with brimming excitement.

If this wasn’t love, then what was?

No response came from the man. That was to be expected, though. The note had mentioned Erwin wanted to try something new, something without talking.

Hearing noisy footsteps threw Armin off a little. Erwin was usually quiet when he walked, but Armin forced himself to calm down. This was just part of trying something new, he was sure. Erwin wouldn’t trick him, nor would he hurt him. Erwin loved him. Feeling the bed dip to one side, Armin knew where Erwin was coming from.

At least, he was sure the other person was Erwin.

Boy, would he be surprised!

For climbing onto the bed was Eren. Armin looked so happy, thinking Erwin was present. It made Eren physically, and mentally sick. Armin thought Erwin had done all of this for him. Granted, he _was_ supposed to think that, but still. Eren hadn’t seen Armin this happy in…well, since the whole Erwin thing started. Even now, as gleeful as Armin was, he was responding, and following orders obediently, like the abused boy Eren feared he was.

Never had Armin been so stupid, so blind, just as Eren had never been this desperate to protect his best friend, and get him to see the truth. Eren looked Armin over, and wondered if he could really go through with this. When he said he loved Armin, he hadn’t lied. He just hadn’t quite meant it as he wanted to have sex with him. However, Eren felt it was the only way to get through to Armin now, so with that in mind, he caressed Armin’s cheek with his knuckles. Oh, how he just wanted to talk to Armin, but that was no good.

“Oh, if you…uh…want to have…sex with me…it’s the least I could do, for what you’ve done for me.” Armin chirped shyly, which only made Eren feel sicker. How could Armin whore himself like this? This wasn’t like Armin. Armin didn’t like to be touched. He only ever put up with Eren touching him because they were best friends, but Armin was asexual. Sex was the last thing Armin actually wanted, yet he would put up with it for Erwin? Or did Erwin force him? Eren just didn’t know anymore. He just knew none of this was right, including Armin.

Lightly, Eren grabbed Armin’s wrists in his and brought them together, before wrapping a soft cloth around them, and pulled them over his head, to the bed posts. “We…haven’t really done this before,” Armin admitted quietly, uncertain about being tied down. “I mean…you’ve held me down…but…not quite like this.” Armin said, making Eren wish he would stop talking.

Tying Armin’s hands up was a must, if Eren wanted to get through this with Armin not realizing who he was. Eren knew that if Armin felt his hair, or his body, the boy would figure out who he was—or at least that he wasn’t Erwin. Eren couldn’t take the chance, so he tied those wrists up. “It’s okay though. You won’t hurt me, right? Uhm, Eren and Marco says it doesn’t have to hurt so—“ Eren placed a finger over Armin’s lips, a silent plea for him to stop talking.

If Eren wanted to do this right, he needed to suck his feelings up and not cry. What should he do first? Damn it, he didn’t have much experience with any of this, especially not with another man. He knew he was panicking internally but he couldn’t let that show, nor stop him from showing Armin that Erwin _was_ hurting him. Eren kissed the side of Armin’s neck, and slid his hands under Armin’s shirt, feeling the taut skin. As his fingertips brushed upon a bite wound around Armin’s nipple, Eren gritted his teeth.

Fuck that man for leaving physical wounds on Armin’s delicate body. Fuck him to hell. Eren palmed the nipples, rubbing them gently against his hand. Armin sucked in a breath, not having expected the attention. Didn’t Erwin normally just tear his clothes off and shove in? A few kisses here and there, maybe, but, not like this. Eren’s hands, rough but careful, were causing little sparks of feeling within the younger male’s body. Eren began sucking on Armin’s neck, right over the hickey Erwin had placed, and created a fresh on. If only that would keep Erwin’s large paws off of Armin. Eren knew it wouldn’t, but he tried all the same. He felt Armin squirm underneath him, as if the gentle sucking tickled him. “Why are you being so nice?” Armin couldn’t help but to ask, knowing Erwin was being very weird. Eren didn’t respond. He just sucked on the other side of the kid’s neck, his thumbs rubbing circles on the brown buds.

“You…don’t have to do this,” Armin murmured, which made Eren pause. Had Armin figured him out? No…no, he didn’t. Armin wouldn’t be cool with this. Eren lifted his face up and hesitantly pressed their lips together, earning another wiggle from Armin’s body. If Erwin had ever kissed Armin, the man hadn’t been gentle about it the way Eren was. Eren slid his tongue into Armin’s mouth, capturing it and sucked softly. Armin made a small noise of delight, feeling his pants becoming tight. Eren continued the kiss at a leisurely pace, not daring to try to dominate Armin with it.

This was all about love, and Eren tried damn hard to incorporate that into everything he was doing, even as he slid his nails down Armin’s ribcage and to his hips, leaving the younger one to squirm with interest. For being asexual, Armin was sure getting a kick out of Eren’s touches. At least, Eren hoped it was his touches, and not the memory of Erwin’s touches turning his friend hot. Eren finally broke the kiss, a light string of saliva keeping them together. Fuck, did Erwin slobber? Did Erwin bite Armin’s bottom lip? Eren just didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know, but if he didn’t do something like Erwin would, Armin would become suspicious, wouldn’t he?

“That was…breathtaking,” Armin let out a dreamy breath, having not known Erwin could kiss like that. Eren stroked some of Armin’s sunflower tresses, and gently pushed them behind his ear, that he then licked. “Ah!” Armin jerked, feeling the sweet tickle of the wet tongue sliding its way up his ear. Eren nibbled softly at the lobe before planting another loving kiss on Armin’s lips. If this plan didn’t work, Eren was fully aware that he would lose Armin forever. This had to work.

Slowly, Eren peeled Armin’s shirt off, letting the fabric rest at Armin’s wrists. The boy’s body was covered in bite marks, that went well past a love bite. Eren slid his fingers over some of them, as tears gathered in his eyes. This wasn’t fair. Armin’s first time was supposed to be something magical, not something _forced_ on him. These bite marks weren’t those of love, they were those of possession. Eren shuddered hard at the thought. “Hey…are you crying?” Armin’s soft voice pulled Eren back. “Wha—“ Eren started, then quickly clamped his mouth shut and wiped the tears away. He _almost_ ruined everything!!

Blindfolded or not, Armin would recognize Eren’s voice in an instant. Just that one noise would probably leave Armin suspicious. Eren knew he had to focus on making Armin like this, to show him that this was what sex was—not whatever it was that Erwin did to him. That in mind, Eren began kissing Armin’s neck, and collarbone, the way he would a woman. Armin seemed to appreciate the contact, based on the shy smile on his face. Eren tried to ignore the thought that Armin thought Erwin was doing this to him.

God, he felt sick, remembering how the doctor confirmed that Armin wasn’t a virgin. It was _so_ repulsive! The most heartbreaking thing about it had been that Armin didn’t know what love was—let alone how love and sex were so different that Eren couldn’t even begin to explain it. Had Eren known Armin didn’t know the difference, he could have told him, and maybe none of this would have happened, but Eren hadn’t known. He hadn’t known because he assumed Armin just knew everything. He was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Unbuttoning Armin’s jeans with shaky fingers, Eren pulled them down and almost puked at seeing the handprint shaped bruises on Armin’s thighs. “Are you okay? It sounds like you gagged,” Armin was becoming quite worried, which could throw the whole plan into the garbage if Eren didn’t get a hold of himself. Eren swallowed the saliva down and wrapped his trembling fingers around Armin’s penis.

Damn, the lengths he was willing to go through to get Armin back. Who was the desperate one again? Eren dragged his tongue up the length of Armin’s hardened erection, earning a loud squeal, and jerk from the blonde. “Wh-what are you doing!?” Armin sounded half panicked, which indicated that Erwin probably didn’t do this to Armin often enough, if at all, which only further proved Eren’s point. To love someone was to go down on them, not to fuck them senseless. Eren flicked his tongue across the pink tip and teased the slit, vaguely tasting the fresh soap on the smooth skin. “Nngh,” Another soft noise left Armin’s lips as he realized that whatever Erwin was doing, it felt good.

Slowly, Eren alternated between licking the length of the dick and swirling his tongue around the tip. Wrapping his lips around the head, he felt Armin jump, probably at the damp, warmth of his mouth on such a sensitive part of his body. Eren sucked gently, which in turn caused Armin to start moaning. Regardless of his preference to not be touched, Armin couldn’t deny that this didn’t feel amazing. The bundles of nerves started singing opera, the more Eren licked and sucked at the tip. Eren could tell it was driving Armin mad. Eren swallowed more of Armin’s cock, gagged when he took too much in.

Well, he couldn’t deep-throat Armin, but he could suck on most of the length. Eren bobbed his head, and swirled his tongue around it occasionally and didn’t stop teasing the slit. Beautiful, breathy moans poured out of Armin’s mouth as Eren did what he could to pleasure the boy. Armin felt the pleasant pressure building at his slit, like nothing he had ever felt before, and in one pleasure blinding moment, the clear substance burst forth, flooding Eren’s mouth. Eren pulled away, coughing and gagging, unable to help the reaction. He surely hadn’t expected the salty taste. Armin, however, was feeling the aftershocks of ecstasy wrack his body.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, Eren vaguely heard Taylor Swift on the radio, with _All Too Wel_ l. Eren sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm himself, but his hand continued to shake as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant out from the nightstand drawer. He plucked a single sunflower from the vase too, and put it under Armin’s nose. “ _Ooh_ ,” Armin moaned. “It’s so earthy…” He murmured, and was a bit disappointed when Eren pulled it away. Eren set the flower down on the nightstand and twisted the cap off the bottle and lathered his fingers in the wet liquid.

Pushing a single finger into Armin, he felt the boy tense, and quiet. Eren arched the finger carefully and slowly worked to stretch the boy’s inner walls. It was a little alarming, how quiet Armin was. Did he not like this as much as he claimed? Of course he didn’t. Erwin would force himself on him. Eren bit his own bottom lip and added a second slick finger, and curled them a little. Armin gasped as pleasure spiked through his body. “What did you do?” Armin asked shakily, not having felt it before.

Squinting his eyebrows together, Eren had to wonder the same thing. What had he done? Eren tried mimicking his actions, and after a moment, Armin gave an approved noise. “That, touch it,” Armin tried to think of what the man might be touching, but he couldn’t think through the haze. Wordlessly, Eren started to stroke the area, and gladly watched Armin squirm. _This_ was love. Making the other person feel good. Eren added a third and then a fourth finger, wanting to stretch Armin to where he wouldn’t be hurt.

Pulling the fingers out, Eren pushed his pants down, not wanting to chance the friction from the jeans brushing against Armin so he took them clean off and set them over Armin’s. Eren lathered the penis with the lubricant and spread Armin’s legs apart. Eren kissed Armin softly, and pressed his erection between the boys legs. Armin shuddered a little at the building pressure against his entrance, but returned the kiss none-the-less. Upon hearing Taylor Swift’s other song, _You Belong With Me_ , Armin returned the kiss with more fervor. _Yes, I belong with you_! Armin was so sure of himself, and their actions now. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be with Erwin forever. Fuck Eren. This was his loss.

“Mm…” Armin moaned into the kiss, wondering why Erwin had never treated him like this before. If he had, Armin never would have had any doubts. Feeling the cock penetrate his body, Armin squirmed and wrapped his legs around Eren’s body. _Funny…I thought I’d have to lift higher_ …Armin vaguely thought, but pushed the thought aside. Their kiss didn’t cease, even long after Eren managed to push all the way into his best friends body. When they pulled away, it was for breath, and with the song still on in the background, Eren shakily started to pull out of his friend, and pushed back in.

 _Fuck, porn makes this seem so easy_. Eren grumbled to himself, having expected to be able to push in with ease. Armin however, was shockingly tight, which excited Eren’s dick. “You’re so gentle…” Armin remarked fondly, relieved that he wasn’t in searing pain. Sure, the pressure was painful, but not anywhere close to what Erwin normally forced him through.

All it took was a few sloppy, awkward thrusts for the pain to virtually dissipate, which pretty much blew Armin’s mind. Any other time, there had been mind-numbing agony the whole way through. Maybe Erwin had been right though—that the sex became easier with practice.

Once Eren started a steady rhythm, he felt confident enough to kiss Armin’s neck, and suck on his small nipple. The blonde mewled with appreciation at the loving affection. Words weren’t even needed, because Armin could _feel_ the silent words. Eren returned to kissing Armin off and on as well, while keeping in tune with the thrusts. More breathy moans left Armin’s mouth, as Eren rubbed against the bundle of nerves that made Armin see colors.

How could anything good come out of the mashing of two bodies? It boggled Armin’s mind. There had only been pain and discomfort before, but this time, he was very receptive to the treatment. If Erwin was like this all the time, Armin wouldn’t mind if he wanted to use him. Eren wouldn’t allow himself to moan frivolously, for he trusted Armin’s ability to recognize when something was wrong. The few moans that did slip out of his mouth, Armin didn’t pause on. Eren was thankful for that. “K-kiss me,” Armin felt the pressure in his own cock becoming too much too restrain, and wanted another kiss. Eren didn’t hesitate to comply, pressing their mouths together.

Quickening his pace, Eren felt Armin’s body convulse with the sure signs of ejaculation. The liquid splattered against Eren’s chest, yet the copper skinned boy didn’t mind. Eren released right after Armin, filling him with his seed in the heat of the moment.

Fuck up number…who was counting again?

Wrapping his arms around Armin, Eren buried his face into his friends neck and inhaled the appealing, clean scent, knowing this might be the last time they were together. Armin smiled as he finally worked his wrists free and inhaled the scent of roasted chestnut in Eren’s hair. Erwin even knew about Armin’s roasted chestnut interest? The man had to be a mind-reader.

They laid together for awhile, in a comfortable silence. Both were panting, and recovering from the aftershocks of pleasure assaulting their bodies, while regaining lost energy.

“Thank you,” Eren felt a pang of guilt and sadness upon hearing Armin’s grateful words. Armin wouldn’t be thanking him for long…actually, Eren wasn’t even sure what to do next. He hadn’t thought ahead this far. “You’re so…wonderful,” Just as Eren looked up, he noticed Armin’s hands reaching for the blindfold. Eren’s mouth dropped, knowing it was too late to stop the euphoric boy from learning the truth.

Blue eyes met green.

Shocked, Armin’s giddy smile faded.

“A-Armin, I can explain!” Eren blurted, knowing Armin was going to start flipping out at any second. “Everything was me, starting with the notes! Mikasa copied his handwriting on my request but—“ Armin’s confused face flooded with realization as everything began to make sense. “All of this I did for _you_! To show you I _care_ —“ Eren hated the way Armin’s bottom lip started to tremble as he realized he just had sex with Eren. “More than that, Armin, I wanted to prove I know you, and give you everything you deserve the right way.” Eren’s hasty words spilled out of his mouth like a waterfall, as he tried to say everything before Armin started screaming, for he looked as if he was about to let his vocal chords loose. Instead, Armin’s voice came out as soft, but shaky;

“Get off.“

Even though he knew Armin’s words were a command, Eren didn’t move, as tears spilled onto his cheeks again. “Armin, please! I used every cent of my collage money—I threw my future away for you, so you could be in mine, like you’re supposed to be.” Eren knew Armin was going to freak out. There’s no way he wouldn’t. “G-get off of me!” The pain in Armin’s voice, the raw betrayal in his blue eyes cut into Eren’s heart, cauterizing a wound into it. Armin’s body trembled as if he were in the middle of a snowstorm. “Don’t you see, Armin? _He_ _hurts_ _you_! This _didn’t_ hurt!” Eren tried again to stop the oncoming meltdown.

Shaking his head with disbelief, Armin didn’t even know where to begin. “GET OFF OF ME!” Armin screamed, unable to handle the close contact. “Okay, okay!” Eren swallowed hard and carefully climbed off of Armin, hating the way the cum stringed to keep them apart. Eren swatted it away as Armin scrambled to sit up, eyes still wide with shock. “Please, Armin,” Eren begged, trying to shift close to the shaking boy. Armin swatted him away and lurched over the bed, throwing his dinner up.

_How could you!?_

“You have to understand, I did all of this for you. I knew that if I showed you what sex actually was, you could see how much he was hurting you,” Eren managed to get a proper sentence out, though his mind, like Armin’s, was running a mile a second. “Stop it! Stop saying you know me!” Armin screeched, unable to deal with the fact that on some level, Eren _did_ know him but it _terrified_ him. “Armin, we’re childhood friends! We grew up together!” Eren’s voice was loud, and desperate to get through to Armin. “You just think you know so much about me!” Armin settled a glare on Eren. “You were the first person I ever told when I realized I was asexual and now you do—“ Armin’s voice cracked as his throat tightened. _“this_!?” Hot tears started to stream down Armin’s face.

Frowning, Eren knew he wasn’t understanding what Armin was saying. “Didn’t you like it?” Eren asked. “No! It’s gross, Eren! I _told_ you that!” Armin cried. “You were moaning though…” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed together as he recalled how Armin had most certainly made noises of pleasure. “You think girls are the only ones who can fake it!? I might have cum, but _I.didn’t. like.it_!” Armin’s hurt voice rose to a high pitch Eren hadn’t heard before. “Cum is messy! Saliva is just germs and hands are germ paradise!” Armin’s arms shook with disgust as he recalled each touch, and lick. “Bodies are gross!”

“What? You…” Eren was so sure Armin had _liked_ it. How could he have missed the signals? How did he not know his best friend was faking? Doubt crept into his green eyes. “You know I don’t like to be touched and you did it anyways!” Armin’s accusing words pierced Eren’s armor like a sharp object. “It was my only option, Armin! You won’t listen to reason! What else was I supposed to do?” Eren pleaded, at a loss. “For starters, you can not rape me,” Armin shot back with venom. “It wasn’t—it’s not—“ Eren trembled as he struggled to defend his actions.

“ _If you need to defend your actions, they were probably wrong_.” Hadn’t he told that to Armin that day when they parted ways? Fuck, it applied to him too. “He raped you!” Eren blurted, deciding to focus on the main issue. “He loves me!” Armin countered, as if that made the rape okay. Eren let out a groan of frustration and hit his own head. “Damn it! Why don’t you see I love you?” Eren hunched down, hating how the tears kept coming. “This isn’t love! You _lied_ to me! You _tricked_ me! I thought you were Erwin!” Armin gestured with his hands to show how upset he was.

“Oh, like he has been lying to you? Telling you that sex between a man and a teenager is okay? That sex hurts? I know you weren’t in fucking pain!” Eren yelled. “It’s different with us!” Armin insisted. “No its not! Just open your eyes, Armin, _please_!” Eren tried to grab Armin’s hand, but the boy jerked away. “No! _You are never touching me again_!” Armin warned him and stood up, to hastily pull his pants on and hurried to the bedroom door. “I used my virginity on you!” Eren blurted.

Armin froze.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Armin. We were supposed to lose our virginity to the woman that would accept our ring. We talked about that before, remember?” Armin sucked in a breath. “That was before I was comfortable enough to admit that wasn’t what I wanted.” Armin replied, staring at the carpet.

“So? We should have used it the way we dreamed of.” Eren knew Armin hadn’t wanted to give up his virginity. “Then why did you use yours on me?” Armin asked. “To save our friendship. I knew if I could get you to see how nice sex could be, you’d realize he’s a selfish bastard.” Eren explained. Armin clenched his hands into fists. “I didn’t realize raping someone would save a friendship,” Armin muttered sarcastically. “You never said no!” Eren hastily pulled his own pants on.

“I never say no!” Armin shot back, making Eren pause. “You…never gave him permission…I fucking _knew_ it!” Eren exclaimed, as Armin let out a huff and tried for the door again. Eren bolted to the door and stood in front of it. “Why can’t you admit he raped you?” Armin paused in his steps, and calmly spoke. “Eren, I will not hesitate to call the cops on you.” He gestured to the phone on the nightstand. Eren swallowed hard. “Armin, just listen.” Armin held up a finger. “One.” Eren started to panic. What the hell could he say to convince Armin that he cared? Everything had been an utter failure.

Closing his eyes, Eren tried to think. _Think, think, think!_

“Three.” 

Eyes snapping open, Eren hadn’t even realized Armin had said two. “No, no, Armin,” Eren dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around Armin’s leg. “Please—“ Squealing, Armin kicked Eren in the face. “I said no!” Armin cried, and tried to scramble to the door, but Eren held tight, despite being dazed from the kick. “You’re my best friend! I can’t let him hurt you!”

“As if you’re any better!” Armin kicked Eren again and managed to free himself. Armin grabbed the doorhandle and yanked it open. “If you ever come near me again, I will tell the cops about this.” Armin slammed the door shut and left, hating how the only thing he heard was Eren’s fleeting _I love you_.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ “FUCK!” Eren banged his hands on the door, repeatedly. It wasn’t locked, but he couldn’t figure out how to open it. He stomped around, he cried, he screamed, he broke things.

He just lost his best friend.

There was nothing else to lose.

Grabbing the tape, Eren shoved it into his pocket and left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Eren walked in the door, Mikasa knew from the look on his face that all was lost. Setting a hand over her mouth, she closed her eyes and cried. What other choice did Eren have, though? They both knew their childhood, their friendship, the way they knew it with Armin was over. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren and together they mourned their loss. Mikasa cried harder, knowing she was about to lose Eren too.

No words needed to be spoken to know what Eren would do next. Mikasa didn’t, and wouldn’t blame him either. There was only one thing left to be done.

“I’ll miss you,” She whispered, holding him tightly, knowing that when she let go, he would be gone. “I miss you too,” Eren said, and let her go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eren panted, rage bristling through his body as he trembled.

“Please, Eren, stop!” Armin was holding his arm, that sweet, scared voice breaking through the bloodlust in Eren’s eyes. “Stop, stop, stop, you’ll kill him,” Armin sobbed, knowing it might already be too late. Armin’s words portrayed the horrifying thought that Erwin was still alive. Eren couldn’t handle it. He ripped his wrist from Armin and with all of his rage, frustration, desperation and loss, brought his fist down on the elder man’s face. “Nooooooo!” Armin screamed, blood splattering everywhere as bone cracked.

That should have sufficed, but Eren kept going, pounding his bloody fists into that smug face that had not only taken Armin’s virginity away, but all of Armin. Armin pounced on Eren once more, but couldn’t pull the brunette away from Erwin’s corpse. Eren didn’t push Armin away. He let Armin claw at him, pull at his hair. He didn’t care. Eren only cared that Erwin would _never_ touch Armin _again_.

When the cops arrived, they had to physically restrain Eren because he just wouldn’t stop—he couldn’t stop, until he was sure that Erwin was beyond being brought back to life. “HE RAPED HIM!” was the only thing Eren yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs as he was thrown to the ground and forcibly restrained by four large police officers. Tears poured from both of the boy’s eyes, for completely different reasons.

As the cops forced Eren into the car, he called to the traumatized blonde. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Armin!” It was the only thing he could say, because he certainly wasn’t sorry about bashing Erwin’s face in. He watched Armin until he couldn’t.

Leaning his head back, he prayed Armin would be okay.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How’s Armin doing?” Eren asked, curling his arm on the cold, grey table. Mikasa’s stoic expression didn’t change. “He is fine,” She deadpanned. Eren clenched his hand into a fist, knowing Armin was anything but fine. “Still hates me?” Eren inquired, to which Mikasa didn’t hesitate to nod. “Yes.” She fidgeted with her red scarf Eren had given her a long time ago. “Did I do the wrong thing?” Eren wondered out-loud, as the pain from three years ago came back, the way it always did upon Mikasa’s visits and the knowledge that not only did Armin still hate him, but he hadn’t recovered. “No,” Mikasa stood up. “Thursday?”

“Thursday.” With that, Mikasa left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Dog! You be fucking amazing,” The young colored man said, having heard of Eren’s impressive story of friendship. “No lie? Really?” Eren vaguely remembered bumping into the man and almost getting into a fist fight with him earlier that day. “Yes.” Eren said, unsure of how he became so popular, so quick. As far as Eren was concerned, hadn’t done anything a normal best friend wouldn’t have, to protect their own. “People like you really exist?” He was just as impressed as the rest of the prisoners had been, with Eren. “Yeah.” Eren shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling uncomfortable.

Eren Jaeger was a legend in prison, one of those names that would not be soon forgotten. His copper skin, coupled with his white roots kept him from being targeted by races as well.

Everybody wanted to be friends with Eren, or to be Eren and as such, no one messed with Eren. A fifteen year old, in a fit of rage, had punched a thirty year old burly man to beyond recognition. That in and of itself the prisoners found admirable. Everything else was just the icing on the cake. Everyone who as anyone knew of Eren and Armin’s story. Those released onto the streets actually kept their eyes peeled for the blonde, so highly spoke of, with the intent to protect him if need be. That was how strongly Eren’s tale had touched their hearts.

Those that returned, if they had thought they saw Armin, said what he was up to. Whether they had actually seen Armin or not, Eren liked to pretend there was some truth to the sightings. Mikasa surely didn’t say much at all, after all and it pained him.

For five years, Eren had little to know knowledge on Armin because Mikasa was his only source of accurate information. For five years, he reigned superior in the prison.

Visiting day this year happened on Armin’s birthday. Eren couldn’t get himself out of bed unless he was forced to, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to see if Mikasa came. He just couldn’t handle the awkward silence, and if he heard one more time that Armin hated him, he might punch somebody. At least the prisoners knew to leave Eren alone on this day, even if the guards didn’t.

There wasn’t anything or anyone that would get him to the visiting center. At least, that’s what he thought until Wasaki yanked him up by his hair. “You have a visitor!” Wasaki exclaimed urgently. Eren growled and tried pulling away from the tall, burly man but to no avail. “I don’t want to see her!” Eren snapped. “Some of us don’t get visitors. Remember?” Wasaki pointed out, and dragged Eren to the visiting center. He was about the only one that could man-handle Eren and get away with it.

“Fuck, I’m going, I’m going!” Eren snarled, and stepped into the visiting room and finally shoved Wasaki off. “What’s the fucking grin for?” Eren barked, but the man only pointed. Eren growled dangerously but looked to the table Mikasa always sat at.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Eren froze upon seeing the blonde of his stories. Wasaki gave Eren a nudge forwards. Eren flailed his arms back and grabbed Wasaki’s wrists for support as his heart thumped hard against his rib cage.

 _No, no, no, no, no_! Eren couldn’t handle Armin telling him how much he hates him. It was one thing to know, and one thing when Mikasa said it, but to have Armin straight up confirm Eren’s deepest nightmare and personal torment, Eren _couldn’t_ do it. He _couldn’t face_ Armin. He _couldn’t_ look him in the eye.

The same man that made hearts melt with fear, admiration or other could not stop himself from trying to scramble back to the cell. Wasaki held Eren fast though, keeping him from going anywhere. “You better _fucking_ let me go,” Eren muttered for only Wasaki to hear. “Take it like a man,” Wasaki shot back, just as quietly.

 

“Eren,” Armin’s soft voice made Eren freeze again and as the blonde ran to him, Eren braced himself and squinted his eyes shut. Feeling thin arms wrap around his body, Eren’s green eyes snapped open in shock. Armin was…hugging him? “Thank you.” A chorus of loud encouragement came from the crowd Eren hadn’t known had gathered. For the prison, this moment was just as huge to them as it was Eren. “Wh-what?” Eren sputtered.

“Fuck, dog. If my brother had a tight ass like that, I’d punch a man too,” Wasaki stated, looking Armin over again. There were quite a few agreements from the crowd, most of which were inappropriate. Armin pulled back a little, to stare into Eren’s eyes. “Thank you,” He repeated, properly. Eren felt his stomach drop. Armin…was thanking him? Did…that mean…

“I don’t hate you anymore,” Armin added, keeping his fingers intertwined together behind Eren’s back. Relief flooded through Eren’s face, making him feel light headed. He never thought this day would come. Sucking in a breath, Eren steeled himself for what he needed to do. Reaching behind Armin, Eren grabbed his ass. “This is mine,” Eren announced to those watching. Armin squealed and punched Eren.

“Damn,” Wasaki muttered, disappointed. “Eren!” Armin demanded an answer, his face cerise. “I’m sorry Armin. Its prison rules,” Eren explained. Armin’s angry expression didn’t waver. “He’s right,” Wasaki spoke up. “I’d be the first to take you should you land here, had he not done that.” Wasaki backed Eren up. Armin frowned, exchanging anger in favor of being creeped out with all the people staring at them.

“Eren, why is everyone watching us?” Armin asked, feeling unsettled. “I missed you,” Was Eren’s only response as he hugged Armin close to him, one hand behind the blonde’s head, the other around his body. “Well…” Armin gripped Eren’s wrists, hard. “If you want to keep hugging me, you need to promise you’ll keep perverts away from me,” His blue eyes flicked to Wasaki for a moment. “Ouch,” Wasaki grumbled. “If you fail again, you lose this,” Eren gasped as Armin grabbed his dick in a tight hold. “I’m serious,” Armin added.

“I promise,” Eren squeaked, concerned for his cock. “And,” Armin’s grip tightened, until Eren turned white. “If you come near me with this again, I’m going to rip it off,” Armin growled, remembering all too well how Eren had had sex with him. Granted, it was the best sex Armin ever had, he still didn’t quite appreciate the circumstances it was performed under, nor the fact that a lot of it had grossed him out. “A-Armin—“ Eren pleaded quietly. “Promise me,” Armin didn’t back down. “I p-promise…” Eren sucked in sharp breaths when Armin let him go. Clapping a hand on Armin’s shoulder, Eren forced his voice to work. “I won’t let any perverts near you.” Armin smiled, feeling reassured that Eren would protect him this time. “That includes you, Wasaki,” Eren stated.

Sighing, Wasaki rubbed the back of his head. “Well, shit. I’d treat your white boy right,” Wasaki said. Armin pushed Eren aside and punched Wasaki. “Holy crap Armin,” Eren muttered. “I won’t be touched by anyone,” Armin stated and looked around the room, meeting everyone’s eyes. “Those self-defense classes really paid off,” Eren shook his head, impressed with his little friend. “Yeah.” Armin smiled and hugged Armin. “Next week?” Armin suggested. Eren nodded adamantly. “Yes.” Eren smiled, his spirits higher then they had been in years, even as Armin left.

They remained best friends, never touching each other sexually again. Armin never dated anyone either, preferring to focus on books then as opposed to sex.

Eren kept his promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Armin are eighteen.
> 
> I do not own the characters and I make no profit off of this, nor the songs. 
> 
> The first song is Thank You by Simple Plan, which is arguably their best song, because most people in America can relate to it. If you don't know it, you need to culturize yourself. It is also immensely important to the fanfic because it clearly details Eren's more negative feelings toward Armin. We all have that friend though that threw everything we ever did for them back in our face though that we'd like to say "fuck you," too. I feel like this to a writer friend I had years ago. 
> 
> Luxor I am referring to is actually in Vegas but where the story takes place is not mentioned. I have never been to the Luxor before but I've done research on it so the room I later describe was what one of the rooms looked like at one time. 
> 
> Keep in mind everything in this fic from the chicken fingers, the Luxor itself, the soaps, the Taylor Swift songs, the clothes, the cologne's, the Titanic and Believe exhibit...Eren knows Armin likes all of these things.
> 
> Daughtry's song, Used To, is another song you should be ashamed if you don't know it because again, its one most of us in America can relate to for sure. We all have that friend who distanced themselves from us for whatever reason and things just aren't the same now.
> 
> Taylor Swift's song, "I'm Only Me When I'm With You," explains perfectly Eren and Armin's relationship before Erwin came into the picture. 
> 
> Pertaining to the sex, I actually did internet research on pleasure spots, as did Eren. 
> 
> Armin and Eren are eighteen.


End file.
